Transfer Students
by yumilovesulrich12
Summary: Enter Bryce Wilborn: Hermione Granger's penpal from America, who transfers to Hogwarts. Meet Nash Alexander IV: Hermione's friend who transferred to Hogwarts a while ago. Enter love: oh, God, help us... RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS


_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except the plot, Nash, and me, Bryce… though I don't think I own Nash since he's real, too… or any other OC's in here. They're all real… but… whatever!_

"_No way!_ You're _here_!" Hermione yelled as she stepped onto platform 9 ¾. She immediately dropped her luggage and ran towards the tall, brown-haired girl. She jumped on her, wrapping her arms around her neck and forcing her to wrap her arms around Hermione's waist.

"Of course I am, Mi! I told you I would be here, didn't I?" The girl leant back. "You are so much shorter than you looked in the pictures you sent me. Hector would be happy."

Hermione laughed. "I'm sure!"

Bryce was from America. She lived in Georgia and was in the string orchestra at her muggle school. Since there were no American magic schools, all of the witches and wizards there had to go to a muggle school with a wizarding principle, but were placed in a special program. The school would hide it by calling the program an Honor's program, and all of Bryce's friends were in the program. Hector was her friend who was also in orchestra, but he was very short.

Oh, and I forgot. Hermione and Bryce had been pen pals that past summer. They sent pictures to each other, which was how they knew how the other looked like. Bryce had shown Hermione's pictures to her closest friends and had told Hermione about them.

"So how is everyone? Hector, Hailee, Sydney…?"

"Hector said to give you a kiss, but I don't really think either one of us want that. Hailee said to tell you hi and that she wished she could have come to England. Sydney's being a bitch, same as always…"

They both laughed. Truth was, Sydney _was _a bitch.

The whistle to the train sounded, and Hermione's smile dropped. "So, why the long face?" Bryce asked.

"Don't you have to leave?"

"Now, why would I come here for five minutes with a cart full of luggage?"

Hermione looked beside her to find that indeed there was a cart full of luggage.

"You are looking at Hogwarts' transfer student from America," she continued.

"Well, transfer student, if you're going to stay in the UK, you need to know that here, carts are called trolleys."

"Oh, so you Brits have your own language, now?"

Before Hermione could answer, the whistle on the train sounded again, and Hermione picked up her suitcase. She placed it on top of Bryce's things in the trolley and pulled it behind her, while Bryce was pushing it from behind. After their things were placed in the storage compartment, the two raced each other to the door of the train.

Bryce followed Hermione through the narrow corridors of the train. Hermione was looking inside each compartment for the friends she had told Bryce about, Harry and Ron.

She suddenly stopped outside a compartment. She opened the door. "Hello, all," she said, and stepped inside, motioning for Bryce to follow behind her. "This freakishly tall being beside me is my friend Bryce. She's from America and she'll be staying here for the year. She's a transfer student--"

"And she would be glad if the boys would stop staring," Bryce interrupted. She then looked around the compartment at the others occupying it. "Lemme see…" she said, proceeding to point to each person. "Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville, uh… Dean, and Loony."

Luna looked up from her _Quibbler_ issue. "Excuse me?"

"Luna, I said. Pleasure to meet you all," Bryce covered quickly, using a perfectly perfected British accent.

She sat down next to Hermione, her back to the door, as Luna went back to _The Quibbler_. "Mi, there's something that happened a couple weeks ago, but I didn't want to tell you through a letter. I wanted to tell you in person."

"Well, what is it then?" Hermione asked, truly interested.

"I got my license!" Bryce answered in a sing-song voice, slowly pulling the card from her pocket to show her friend.

Hermione gasped. "Finally! You are officially my chauffeur!"

"You _still _haven't gotten yours? That's, what, the third time you've failed the test?"

"Actually, I was only ten points under this time, thank you. And I would appreciate it if you lot would stop staring at me, alright?"

"But, Hermione," Dean said, "You've never failed _any_thing before. What's this test for, anyway?"

"It's for driving. You, know, cars?" Bryce filled in. "You have to have a license to drive legally. Otherwise, you'd get arrested… at least that's what happens in Georgia. See?" She held out her license and everyone except Harry and Luna stared at it in awe; Harry was fine because he'd seen a license before, and Luna was too engrossed in her _Quibbler_ to notice what was going on.

That was when the door opened. "Granger," a harsh, but familiar voice said, making Bryce freeze, "McGonagall wants to see the Heads."

"You're kidding me!" Hermione said, standing up, "You're Head Boy? Oh, hi, Nash. I didn't see you there. But still, _you're_ Head Boy?" Bryce turned around to see a tall boy with platinum blonde hair standing in front of an African-American boy. Both boys were handsome, the taller one i_mmen_sely so.

"Just shut it and come on, you filthy Mudblood."

Hermione's eyes turned cold and her hands clenched into fists, one of them reaching for the pocket of her robe…

But then she seemed to suddenly change her mind, and stood still, shaking off the anger. The taller boy turned his head slightly, as if talking to the boy behind him, all the while keeping his eyes on Hermione. "You see, Alexander? Mudbloods are stupid. They can't even take a little nickname."

Hermione lunged.

Bryce stood up quickly and grabbed Hermione from behind, pinning her arms to her sides. When she continued struggling, Bryce turned her around and pushed her back against the wall, pinning her shoulders. "Listen, Mi. He's not worth it, alright? Listen to me!"

Hermione stopped struggling and stared at Bryce, breathing heavily. "Nothing he says matters, alright?" Hermione nodded and Bryce let her go.

"See? She can't even fight a girl!"

Bryce quirked an eyebrow and looked down at Hermione. With one quick nod from Hermione, Bryce had the boy against the wall, her arm across his shoulders, her other hand pulled back.

"Where are my Head Students?" a shrill but stern voice said from a little ways down the corridor. Bryce let go of the boy and backed up until she was sitting next to Hermione again.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger. I expected you ten minutes ago."

"That was my fault, Professor. I was just introducing myself to Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Alexander here. I didn't mean for it to take so long."

"All's well, Miss Waymer. But I still need to speak to my Head Students. Please excuse us."

The two followed the professor out of the compartment. Bryce held out her hand to the African-American boy. "Bryce Waymer. I'm a transfer student from America."

"Nash Alexander IV. I'm from America, too, but I came here last year. I'm in Slytherin. You?"

"Ah, I don't really know yet, now do I? Normally, from what Hermione's told me of the Slytherins, I'd avoid all of you, but since she approves of you enough to talk to you civilly, I guess you're not like all the others."

"Too right you are." He finally picked up Bryce's hand and kissed it lightly. "I think this could be the beginning of a _beau_tiful relationship, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Bryce said. "I do."

**[a/n]: this is my first fic on here in a looooong time, but i also have this story on . please tell me what you think!**


End file.
